Hiroto x Seiji - Chapitre 5: L'amour avec un grand A
by Lea FANDESSHIPS
Summary: Hiroto x Seiji - Chapitre 5: L'amour avec un grand "A"


Chapitre 5:

L'Amour avec un grand « A ».

Mon réveil sonne, une nouvelle journée débute. Je me redresse et me frotte les yeux. Aaaahhh... Je n'avais pas hâte qu'il sonne. Je l'éteins donc, avec un peu de lenteur. Je me suis couché à 23h30, il ne faut pas s'étonner. Je mets alors mes jambes hors du lit puis me lève. Me frottant le visage pas réveillé. Je vais dans la salle de bain et me mets devant la glace. M'appuyant sur le lavabo, je baille de plus belle. J'allume le robinet, mets mes mains en dessous, et m'éclabousse le visage. Wow, cela fait un effet. Mais je me sens un peu mieux. Je retire mes vêtements et saute dans la douche. Je prends ma douche calmement. Après avoir passer l'eau fraîche, je sors et m'essuie. Je me sens déjà un peu mieux réveillé que tout à l'heure. Je me rends compte que j'ai oublié mes vêtements. Je prends alors une serviette et la mets autour de ma taille. Je sors et va vers ma chambre, ouvre mon armoire et regarde. J'attrape alors une chemise de couleur bleu clair puis un pantalon de couleur bleu foncé, et prends un caleçon. Je me dirige vers la salle de bain. Je retire ma serviette et mets mon caleçon puis mon pantalon puis ma chemise. J'attrape mon déodorant et m'asperge, puis je prends mon parfum et fais trois petits coups. Je prends mon peigne, me coiffe rapidement. Je sors et pars dans la cuisine. J'installe les bols pour mes petits frères, le Nutella, la confiture, le beurre tout le petit tralala. Je mets à chauffer mon café, puis prends une tartine avec du Nutella dessus et commence à manger en attendant que mon café soit prêt. Quelques minutes après, mon café est enfin prêt, je le prends puis souffle dessus. Je le bois alors calmement afin de ne pas me brûler. Une fois finis mon petit déjeuné, je sors de la cuisine prends mon sac, et sors de la maison. Je marche comme chaque matin sous le chant des oiseaux, les rayons du soleil qui me caresse le visage de ses doux rayons, j'aime beaucoup marcher de bon matin. Même si ma journée va être fatigante, je me sens un peu plus libre le matin. Je porte un chapeau afin de ne pas me faire remarqué par les fans. Ce n'est pas vraiment une vie facile d'être populaire, cela vous empêche un peu de sortir comme bon vous semble sans vous déguiser. J'ai adopté cette vie de mystère envers les autres... Faire connaissance avec les gens est difficile, pour ne pas se faire poursuivre. Pourtant, retrouver mes fans sur scène est un moment magique pour moi, pour nous. Voir ces milliards de gens qui se déplacent pour te voir, t'entendre. Je ne sais comment expliquer ces moments sublimes, les lumières du projecteur qui reflète dans mes yeux, j'aime tellement ce métier. Il n'y a pas mieux comme remède, pour moi.

Je rêvassais pendant ma marche vers mon agence. Je repense à hier pendant que j'étais en appel vidéo avec Seiji. Raaaaahhh... Et cette discussion si gênante vers la fin... Je me mets à rougir puis essaye d'effacer de ma mémoire ce gêne si pertinent. J'arrive enfin devant la porte de l'agence Muranishi, je prends un grand souffle puis entre. Je monte les étages et arrive enfin au 6èmes étages, me dirigeant vers la porte du bureau. J'entre donc.

– Bonjour tout le monde. dis-je tout en fermant la porte derrière moi.

– Ah, bien le bonjour Hiroto. Comment vas-tu ? En forme j'espère ? me demande gentiment Monsieur Muranishi.

– Oui, oui je vais bien merci. répondis-je en posant mon sac sur un des sièges.

Je retire ma veste et la pose sur le porte-manteau à côté de l'entrée. Je me dirige alors vers l'endroit où sont posé les canapés et l'endroit où nous discutons de nos prochaines activités. J'arrive dans cet endroit clos, puis j'aperçois Seiji qui est assis à sa place comme d'habitude. Il tourne la tête vers moi et sourit. Il se lève et vient vers moi et me dépose sur mon front un doux baiser de ses douces lèvres. Je rougis en paniquant un peu.

– S-Seiji…. ! On est au bureau je te signal ! dis-je en chuchotant.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. On ne peut pas nous voir. Contente-toi de me dire « Bonjour ». me répond-il en souriant de plus belle.

\- … Désolé... dis-je en soupirant.

Je le regarde dans les yeux lui disant du regard « Moi aussi, je t'aime. ». Soudain, quelqu'un arrive derrière nous.

\- O-oh e-euh... P-pardon... B-bonjour... ! dit une voix gêné.

Je me retourne donc et aperçoit Kilari.

\- Bonjour Kilari. Comment vas-tu ? demande amicalement Seiji.

\- H-hein ?! B-bien je v-vais bien ! dit-elle d'une voix paniquée.

\- Hm... sourirais-je en regardant Kilari qui à l'air gêné à nous regarder.

\- Hm ? Tu as l'air... Stressé ! Quelque chose ne va pas ? demande encore le beau blond.

\- M-moi ? Je ne suis pas du tout stressée ! Haha... Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? J'ai juste mal au ventre j'ai avalé une crêpe de travers ce matin... mentait-elle.

\- Oh ? Très bien. Tu veux un cachet ? propose Seiji.

\- N-non, ça va aller Seiji, m-merci... dit-elle en tournant les yeux vers moi et en se mettant à rougir.

\- … je rougis à mon tour.

Un silence se place alors pendant ce moment d'angoisse, tandis que nous nous asseyons. Je n'ose même pas poser les yeux sur Kilari, je suis vraiment gêné et de savoir qu'elle m'aime est assez difficile à avaler.

– … Et bien... Je sens une atmosphère lourde ici. Vous allez bien tous ? demande Muranishi un peu inquiet venant de débarquer.

– Oui. Tout va bien pour moi. sourit Seiji.

– Bien, et vous autre ?

Je reste silencieux tout comme la brunette devant moi. Je ne me sentais pas si bien. Je pense que c'est pareil pour Kilari.

\- … ? Alors ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- … Hiroto, Kilari ? dit Seiji d'un ton un peu inquiet.

\- H-hein ?! Je vais bien, ne vous e-en faites pas ! Haha... répond Kilari.

\- … Je... Vais bien aussi. dis-je d'un ton sec.

\- … Hm... Bon, aujourd'hui, Kilari, madame Kumoi ne pourra pas venir. Elle est malade. Mais ne t'en fais pas, tu ne seras pas délaisser pour autant ! dit joyeusement monsieur Muranishi.

– O-oh... ? D'accord.

\- On dirait que cela vous arrange qu'elle ne soit pas là. dis-je d'un ton moqueur.

\- Hein ? Quoi ? Voyons Hiroto, je ne me permettrai pas d'être joyeux alors que Kumoi est malade. dit-il un peu gêné et en rigolant.

\- Haha... Sacré Hiroto. sourit Seiji.

Monsieur Muranishi nous dispose alors à chacun notre emploi du temps de aujourd'hui. Seiji et moi commençons par l'enregistrement de notre chanson « L'amour à l'unisson », nous allons seul à notre loge. Je me bloque d'un coup, il s'en est passé des choses dans ces loges. Je ne voulais pas me retrouver seul avec Seiji, car j'ai encore ce gêne.

Seiji s'arrête et me regarde.

– Qu'y a-t-il ? me demande t-il.

\- R-rien. dis-je en entrant dans la loge.

Il entre alors à son tour en fermant bien la porte derrière. Je m'installe alors sur les bancs et lâche un soupire d'apaisement. Seiji se mets à côté de moi sortant son costume.

\- Tu n'as pas trouvé bizarre aujourd'hui, Kilari ?

\- Hein ? Oh... Elle doit être gênée. Dis-je.

\- Gêné ? Comment ça ?

\- … Et bien... Hier... Elle m'a avoué ses... Sentiments. dis-je étant gêné à mon tour.

Je vois alors le visage de Seiji s'assombrir légèrement. Je voyais dans ses yeux une inquiétude s'installer, pourquoi réagit-il comme cela ?

\- Ah oui. me dit-il.

Je suis assez perturbé par son comportement soudain. Je me lève donc et m'approche de lui puis pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, passant ma main sur sa joue. Je me décolle de ses lèvres, j'aperçois le visage illuminé de mon bel amant. Il sourit malgré la confusion qui reste à ses yeux.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne suis plus amoureux d'elle, je lui ai dit pour nous deux. dis-je sérieusement mais étant quand même gêné.

\- Vraiment ? Tu en as eu le courage ? Tu m'épates, Hiroto, je t'aime.

Après avoir finis sa phrase, il me caresse affectueusement mes cheveux. Je sens ses douces caresses qui fait frissonner mon corps de milles frissons. Dans cette caresse, je sens toute sa passion et son amour en mon égard. Je souris alors puis m'approche de son cou et l'embrasse passionnément et sensuellement. Le blond, de ses joues roses et son regard de demi-lune, frissonne et lance un soupire léger d'envie. Je souris puis continue de l'embrasser, Seiji met une main sur mon dos et passe sa main en dessous de mon haut et me caresse le dos affectueusement. Je monte alors et attrape ses lèvres puis j'infiltre ma langue. Je joue avec Seiji qui lâche quelque soupire d'excitation pendant notre embrassade. Soudain, Seiji s'arrête de m'embrasser et reprend son souffle.

\- D-désolé... Ça va ? dis-je gêné.

\- O-oui... Ne t'en fais pas, commence t-il en me lançant un sourire, nous devons nous préparer.

\- O-oui. Tu as raison. répondis-je.

Je me dirige alors vers mon sac et sors mon costume. Je retire mes vêtements, et mets mon bas et mon haut. Nous sommes près, nous sortons donc de la loge pour rejoindre monsieur Muranishi au studio. Nous entrons, saluons les techniciens puis entrons dans la petite pièce d'enregistrement. Je prends le casque de droite, tandis que Seiji prends celui de gauche. Nous avons chacun un micro d'enregistrement devant nous, nous accordons l'accord que nous sommes bien prêt.

La musique se déclenche, j'attends donc la note de mon départ.

« _Souven_ _t_ _j'ai cette impression que tu ne me comprends pas, que tu voudrais me dire adieu._ _Ces mots que je veux t'offrir, se perd je ne sais pourquoi dans le bel azur de tes yeux. »_

 _« Je voudrais tant que nos deux cœurs soit à l'unisson, et ainsi tu comprendrais l'étendu de ma passion. »_

 _ **«**_ _ **Comment te le dire, comment parvenir à te faire entendre tout ces mots Qui ne cherchent qu'à toucher ton cœur Écoute les soupirs Est-ce que tu as peur de croire au bonheur, vivre tu le sais c'est un pari Surmontons ensemble nos frayeurs Vois comme le monde nous souris, vois comme il nous réunis. »**_

Les dernières notes s'éteignent, je tourne la tête vers Seiji et lui souris. Il me sourit en retour, cette chanson me fais penser à nous deux, mais en couple cette fois-ci. Nous sortons de cette petite pièce calmement, nous nous dirigeons devant un espace blanc pour faire les images de notre chanson. Nous faisons nos chorégraphies comme nous avons l'habitude de faire, pendant que le cameraman et le photographe nourrissant leur appareil de nos images et film.

Après une heure de tournage, nous avons enfin terminé.

\- Bien ! C'est finis pour aujourd'hui ! Merci beaucoup à vous les Ships ainsi qu'à vous, monsieur Muranishi. remercient les techniciens.

\- C'est nous qui vous remercions. dis-je en harmonie avec Seiji.

\- Haha... Merci à vous de nous avoir consacré de votre temps. Je vous en suis très reconnaissant. remercie à son tour monsieur Muranishi.

Nous sortons de la salle, accompagné de notre manager. Nous allons dans notre vestiaire habituel, pour nous changer. Je ferme la porte derrière nous.

\- AAAaaaahhh... C'est fou comme cette chanson me fait penser à nous deux... souris-je.

\- Haha... C'est vrai, à moi aussi. me dit-il d'un sourire magnifique.

Nous nous dévisageons tout deux armés d'un sourire. Je ne peux résister à ce si beau sourire que m'offre monsieur Hiwatari, ce sourire de prince qui se reflète sur son si doux visage me fait fondre de bonheur. Ce sont des envies qui se réveille peu à peu, soudain Seiji détourne le regard et commence à se déshabiller afin de se changer.

Je détourne alors le regard, voulant éviter de le voir dans cette accoutrement pour garder le calme. Nous nous changeons, puis sortons de la loge. J'ai les joues légèrement rouges, un peu gêné de repenser à ce qu'il s'est passé hier.

\- Vous vous améliorez vraiment bien en ce moment. Je pense que votre amitié qui à l'air bien endurcie fait que vous êtes plus harmonieux lorsque vous êtes en piste. Je suis fier de vous. nous dit gentiment Muranishi.

Je tourne la tête en même temps que Seiji, puis nous nous sourions.

\- Merci, monsieur. dis-je en même temps que Seiji.

La matinée s'écoulent vivement. Nous sortons de l'agence et attendons Kilari.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle arrive d'un air assez lent. Seiji l'aborde donc.

\- Ça va, Kilari ?

\- … O-oui. Je vais bien. dit-elle en lançant un regard vers moi.

\- … Bien... On va manger où aujourd'hui ? sourit le blond.

\- J-je ne sais pas... Comme vous voulez... dit Kilari d'un ton gêné.

\- A toi l'honneur, Seiji. dis-je jetant un œil vers la brunette.

\- Bon, alors... Et si on va à la « Bonne étoile » ? propose le blond.

\- Quoi ?! Mais il est super cher ce resto ! dis-je surpris.

\- Haha, c'est moi qui vous l'offre. Ne vous inquiétez pas. dit-il en souriant.

\- … Non... C'est gentil, mais je ne peux pas te faire payer un resto aussi cher à toi seul ! Surtout que tu vas payer trois plat... dis-je gêné de sa proposition.

\- Hiroto, ne soit pas si modeste ! Cela me fait plaisir. dit-il en souriant.

\- … J-je... J'aimerai manger en plein air plutôt. Qu'en dites-vous ? propose Kilari.

\- … Oui ! Je trouve que c'est une très bonne idée ! dis-je bien motivé en tournant la tête vers Seiji.

\- Si le cœur vous en dis. sourit Seiji.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas, Seiji ? Ta proposition était très chaleureuse de ta par, mais j'ai... Besoin de vous parler... dit-elle en rougissant.

\- Non, non. Tu as raison Kilari, un repas en plein air est beaucoup plus agréable. dit Seiji toujours sur le même sourire.

\- Bien... On va s'acheter un sandwich du coup ?

\- Oui, Hiroto. me dit Seiji.

Je tourne le regard vers Seiji qui me regarde le sourire aux lèvres. Je soupire discrètement tandis que nous allons nous acheter un sandwich. Une fois que nous avions achetés notre sandwich, nous nous dirigeons vers un petit coin tranquille avec un arbre pile comme il le faut, des rayons de soleil qui nous caresse chaleureusement le visage, la fraîcheur du petit lac s'échouant sur le rebord, l'herbe doux et très accueillant.

Nous nous posons calmement sous cet air paradisiaque. Nous commençons à manger tranquillement. Quand Kilari commence à dire quelque chose...

\- Euhm... A-alors, Seiji, tu es vraiment e-en couple avec... Hiroto ? demande timidement Kilari.

\- Oui. Je le suis, et je suis heureux. répond-il en tournant la tête vers moi en souriant.

\- … D'-d'accord... dit-elle en baissant la tête.

\- … Kilari ? Ça ne va pas... ? demande le blond un peu inquiet.

\- … S-si je vais bien... Ne vous en faites pas... Je... Suis juste un peu surprise de cette révélation... M-mais c'est pas grave ! Vous faites ce que vous voulez ! Hahaha ! dit-elle en paniquant d'un coup.

\- Très bien... répond-il en lançant un léger rire.

\- … Je suis désolé pour tes sentiments, Kilari... dis-je encore gêné.

\- … Je ne t'en veux pas, Hiroto. Après tout, je me suis prise en retard ! C'est de ma faute... Haha ! Dit-elle en lançant un rire pas sûre d'elle.

\- …

Je la regarde avec un regard un peu de pitié envers elle. Elle sourit, alors que je sens qu'elle a envie de pleurer. Elle est plutôt courageuse.

\- … B-bon, sinon ça été pour toi ce matin ? demande le blond à la brunette.

\- O-oui, ça allé. Et pour vous ?

\- Bien, bien. sourit Seiji.

Un silence s'installe doucement entre nous. Nous continuons à manger calmement sous cette douceur.

L'heure du midi se termine, il est l'heure de regagner l'agence à présent. Nous nous levons, puis nous dirigeons vers l'agence ensemble.

Une fois arrivé au bureau, monsieur Muranishi nous saute presque dans nos bras.

\- Vous voilà, mes beaux poulains ! Je vous attendais justement. Vous vous êtes bien reposé ? Bien mangé ? dit joyeusement Muranishi.

\- Oui, oui. Nous nous sommes bien rassasié. sourit le blond.

\- Oui, merci. dis-je normalement.

\- O-ouais...

\- Bien ! Alors, vous avez une séance photo pour vous trois réunis. Sourit-il.

\- Super. Cela fait longtemps que nous n'avions pas fais de photo avec Kilari. sourit Seiji.

\- C'-c'est vrai ! Ça sera cool ! s'exclame Kilari.

\- Ouaip. Allons-y ! dis-je.

Nous sortons du bureau et vont dans la loge avec les costumes demandés. Kilari part dans sa loge, puis nous dans la notre.

Je dépose mes affaires et souffle un grand coup.

\- Qu'y a-t-il Hiro ? demande Seiji fouillant dans son sac.

\- Oohhh... Je suis toujours un peu embarrassé par rapport avec Kilari.

\- Oh... Ne t'en fais pas, elle va s'en remettre. Du moins, je l'espère. Ne te fais pas de soucis pour cela. sourit Seiji.

\- … Tu as peut-être raison. dis-je en sortant mon costume.

Je regarde le costume avec un air d'étonnement. Il s'agit d'une veste débardeur rouge ouverte, sans tee-shirt, cela veux dire que nous sommes torse nu en dessous ? Je regarde encore, trouvant un pantalon de couleur noir. Un ruban de couleur noir à mettre comme une écharpe, c'est une blague ? Je regarde du côté de Seiji, lui a aussi le même style de veste débardeur, mais lui elle est bleu turquoise avec un pantalon bleu clair et une écharpe noir aussi. Quel est cette tenu ? C'est quand même plutôt étrange. Je retire alors, mon haut puis mon bas. Je tourne discrètement l'œil vers Seiji, qui est aussi en caleçon. Je rougis un peu, mais le contemplant de haut en bas. Je repris mes esprits voyant le regard du blond venir vers moi. J'enfile mon bas, puis le haut que j'enfile facilement et rapidement, installe la petite écharpe autour de mon cou. Je passe devant la glace.

\- C'est... Assez gênant cette tenu. dis-je me contemplant.

\- Je trouve que cela te va très bien, Hiro. sourit Seiji arrivant derrière moi devant la glace.

\- W-wow... ! Mais ça te va vraiment bien à toi ! dis-je en me retournant vers lui.

Je le regarde. Il est beau, attirant... C'est fou, j'ai brusquement des frissons parcourant mon corps. Je passe ma main sur le torse de mon amant, le caressant affectueusement. Seiji sourit embrassant mon front avec passion, mettant ses bras à ma taille. Je souris, puis attrape ses lèvres en plein fouet les mangeant presque. Tandis que lui, passe ses mains au dessus de mes fesses, me collant à lui. Je sens la chaleur de son corps, l'embrassant de mille feu continuant à passer mes mains froide sur son torse. Seiji se retire pour prendre son souffle et me regarde.

\- Tes mains sont froides, cher Hiro. sourit-il.

Je lui sourit d'un vilain sourire, il me sourit alors aussi d'un sourire inconnu à mes yeux. J'embrasse alors son cou tendrement, pendant que lui passe ses mains doucement sur mes fesses, me caressant tendrement. Je continuais de l'embrasser tendrement, avec des rougeurs au joue. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend de me caresser là ? Serait-il excité ? Je souris un coup, puis descends au dessus de son torse, l'embrassant. Je dépose des baisers tendre sur son torse doucement musclé. Je sens se déposer le souffle chaud de Seiji, ce souffle, n'est autre qu'un souffle commençant à sentir l'excitation. Sa respiration augmente peu à peu, je commence à être excité sentant mon amant en réclamer de plus belle. Soudain, quelqu'un frappe à la porte se qui me fait faire un bond en arrière et Seiji se retournant brusquement.

\- Hein ?! O-oui ?! dis-je paniqué.

\- Les garçons, vous êtes prêt ?! On vous attends. nous dis Muranishi.

\- Oui, on arrive ! dis-je en harmonie avec le blond.

Je respire un grand coup, tandis que Seiji se retourne et fait de nouveau face à moi. Je le regarde d'un air gêné et d'un regard excité. Seiji porte les mêmes émotions que les miennes. Il me sourit approchant de mon oreille.

\- Je t'aime... me chuchote t-il à l'oreille.

Je souris tendrement, en m'emparant de ses lèvres puis passe vers son oreille.

\- Moi aussi... chuchotais-je à son oreille.

J'embrasse son oreille avec affection, puis me recule pour regarder ses beaux yeux bleu. Il sourit, puis nous sortons de la loge.

\- Vous voilà, enfin ! s'exclame Muranishi.

\- Excusez-nous, monsieur. dis-je au même moment que Seiji.

Je regarde Kilari, qui a les joues un peu rose. Elle est vêtu d'un haut rose, débardeur, et d'une petite jupe ondulé, coiffé d'une queue de cheval avec le bout de ses cheveux soigneusement ondulé, ses cils sont peigné d'un mascara profond noir, de long cils. Elle est sublime.

Nous nous avançons vers le studio pour notre séance, s'excusant du léger retard. Nous nous plaçons à l'endroit demandé par notre photographe.

\- Bien. Nous pouvons enfin commencer. Alors, je veux une ambiance amoureuse. C'est-à-dire, je vais prendre Seiji avec Kilari, Seiji présente toi de la façon suivante, je souhaite que te te mette droit avec une jambe plié mais avec les doigts de pieds touchant le sol, la tête légèrement penché en avant. Parfait ! Kilari, tu fais face à Seiji tu poses la main gauche sur son torse, tu inclines la tête légèrement en haut afin de regarder Seiji tu places aussi le pied droit plié avec les doigts des pieds au sol. Oh ! J'oubliais, Seiji tu mets une main sur la joue de Kilari et de l'autre qui te reste, tu prends sa main. Seiji te regarde vers nous, et fais une expression mystérieuse, d'envie de l'embrasser ! Pour donner l'envie au spectateur. Pareil, Kilari tu regardes du coin de l'œil derrière toi vers les caméras ! ordonne le photographe.

Je regarde la scène, sans un mot. Je jalouse Kilari, je ne supporte pas voir quelqu'un d'autre toucher Seiji. Mais si je fais quelque chose de douteux, ils vont tous se poser des questions. Je me dis alors que ce ne sont que des photos, ce n'est que pour quelques minutes. Les photographes prennent plusieurs photos de la scène. Je regarde les joues roses de Kilari, Seiji lui fait ce que on lui a demandé.

Je regarde la scène, sans un mot. Je jalouse Kilari, je ne supporte pas voir quelqu'un d'autre toucher Seiji. Mais si je fais quelque chose de douteux, ils vont tous se poser des questions. Je me dis alors que ce ne sont que des photos, ce n'est que pour quelques minutes. Les photographes prennent plusieurs photos de la scène. Je regarde les joues roses de Kilari, Seiji lui fait ce que on lui a demandé.

\- Bien ! C'est très bien ça ! J'adore ! Vous pouvez vous reposer cinq minutes, nous passerons à Hiroto et Kilari après… dit calmement le photographe.

Ils saluent les photographes, puis ils viennent tout les deux vers moi.

\- Ça va Hiroto ? sourit le blond.  
\- Bien, bien… répondis-je en le regardant d'un air un peu jaloux.  
\- Très bien. sourit-il une fois de plus.  
\- J'ai mal aux yeux avec leur flash… dit la brunette se frottant les yeux.  
\- … Bah tu vas devoir encore supporter des flashs de plus… dis-je en regardant Kilari.  
\- Ouais… Mais bon, ce n'est pas grave. Ça va être cool de faire une séance photo avec toi, Hiroto. me dit-elle en souriant.  
\- Ouais… Ça va être cool…

Je regarde Kilari. Elle maintient son sourire, malgré la tristesse qu'elle porte… C'est ça que j'aime chez elle, peut importe les circonstances, elle garde le sourire et la bonne humeur. Je souris.  
Tandis que Seiji s'approche de moi et me susurre à l'oreille.

\- Je t'aime Hiro.

Je sens des frissons parcourir mon corps de mille feu, sentant la chaleur du souffle de mon amant sur mon oreille. Je souris suite au message qu'il vient de me souffler comme un secret. Seiji sourit à son tour suivit de ses yeux doux qui font de lui un homme très séduisant. Après quelques minutes, le photographe nous appelle sur le plateau. Je prends place avec Kilari et jette un petit coup d'œil vers Seiji qui me fait un clin d'œil en levant le pouce.

\- Hiroto ! Concentre-toi bon sang ! Tu m'as écouté ? me dit le photographe d'une voix plutôt agacé.

Je tourne la tête vers lui, ça fait à peine une seconde que j'ai tourné la tête et il dit qu'il a déjà dit quelque chose ? Eh ben….

\- Excusez-moi, monsieur… dis-je poliment.  
\- Soyez plus attentif, s'il vous plaît. Nous sommes au travail !

Je soupire discrètement.

Je le regarde et ris calmement de mon côté, regardant à mon tour la scène devant moi.

\- Hiroto tu te places face à nous, et tu prends Kilari dans tes bras comme une princesse. C'est bien ! Maintenant, Kilari tu mets ta main droite sur la joue de Hiroto, Hiroto tu baisses la tête vers elle, mais tu gardes les yeux rivés vers nous. Kilari, tu fais pareil, tu adresses ton visage et tes lèvres vers lui, mais tu nous regardes du coin de l'œil. Et dans vos regard, je veux voir de l'envie de vous embrasser, un regard mystérieux qui donnera envie au spectateur d'être à votre place ! explique le photographe.

Je les regarde, exécuter leur pose. Je souris, ils sont bien mignon ensemble. J'adore en particulier le regard qu'a Hiroto, ça paraît tellement naturel chez lui… Son regard si mystérieux et à la fois envieux, il me donne carrément envie… J'ai envie de l'embrasser, c'est une envie très délicate. Les cliques et les flashs s'amplifient de plus en plus. Jusque le moment où le photographe les coupe.

\- Bien ! Parfait ! Bravo mes beaux poulains ! Vous pouvez aller souffler cinq minutes.

Je salue le photographe, puis me dirige comme Kilari vers Seiji. Seiji me regarde d'une manière tellement bizarre qu'il m'intrigue.  
Une des maquilleuses arrive vers nous.

\- Excusez-moi, si vous voulez vous reposer ou faire une pause au toilette, vous en avez le droit. dit-elle en nous saluant.  
\- Merci beaucoup. salue à son tour le blond.  
\- Oui, merci. salue à mon tour.  
\- Merci, moi dans ce cas je vais allé manger quelque chose dehors ! crit de joie la petite brunette qui part alors en courant.  
\- Hé ben…. Ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle… soupirais-je.  
\- Elle reprend du moins la forme, c'est le plus important. sourit Seiji.  
\- Ouais…

Je regarde alors Seiji, qui me regarde avec le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu viens ? On va se prendre une petite boisson au distributeur. dit Seiji le sourire aux lèvres.  
\- Oui, allons-y.

Nous allons au distributeur qui se trouve dans un des couloirs du bâtiment. Il n'y a personne.

\- Tu vas te prendre qu-….

Je fut coupé par les lèvres de Seiji qui se colle aux miennes. Je suis plutôt surpris du geste soudain de mon amant, mais je ferme les yeux savourant le goût exquis de ses douces lèvres. Mangeant ses lèvres avec beaucoup de fougue, je sens ses mains me caresser le dos avec une tel passion qu'il me fait rougir d'envie. Nous continuons notre baiser si sensuel, le plaisir de sentir son envie sur les miennes. Il infiltre sa langue joueuse, afin de rencontrer la mienne. Une valse débute, jouant amoureusement.  
Seiji descend ses mains sur mes fesses, les massant avec amour. J'ouvre un peu les yeux, surpris et gêné.

\- Hmmm….Mmmm…!

C'est seulement ça qu'on pouvait entendre s'échapper dans notre baiser. Il continue son entrain avec ses mains, tout en continuant notre baiser.  
Je me décolle de ses lèvres, les joues un peu rouge, respirant fortement. J'ai le frisson de mes envies parcourant mon corps… Je regarde mon amant, qui lui est aussi essoufflé, les joues roses, les mains toujours sur mes fesses. Je peux sentir ses mains les peloter doucement. Je rougit un peu, lui me regarde le sourire aux lèvres.

\- … Oh je t'aime… Seiji… dis-je en mettant mon nez dans son cou.  
\- … Moi aussi Hiroto… C'est toi ma boisson préférée… me répond-il en souriant et me pelotant plus intensément mes fesses.

Je reste dans ses bras sans bouger. Je me sens si bien… Je pourrai rester toute ma vie dans ses bras, c'est si reposant et agréable.

\- Hé les… s'interrompt Kilari.

Je sursaute et me décolle de Seiji. Je rougis à la vu de la brunette, perturbée.

\- A-ah… K-Kilari… dis-je gêné.  
\- …. Je suis d-désolée d-de vous avoir dérangé…! dit Kilari les joues rouges.  
\- Tu nous déranges pas, Kilari. sourit Seiji d'un air innocent.

Je regarde Seiji qui fait l'innocent comme d'habitude… Comment peut-il rester si calme ? Bon, il est vrai que Kilari est au courant pour nous deux mais c'est tout de même gênant.

\- H-hmm… Je vais vous laisser…. commence t-elle en partant.  
\- Non, tu peux rester Kilari ! Tu voulais nous dire quelque chose ? Ou prendre une boisson ? propose calmement Seiji.  
\- O-oh… Eh bien… Je… Voulais prendre une boisson avec vous…. dit-elle gêné les joues rouges.  
\- Bah viens alors… Nous allons en prendre une avec toi. sourit Seiji.

Je reste silencieux, les joues rouges. Nous prenons chacun une boisson et commençons à boire silencieusement. Un silence pesant… Très pesant. Je continue de boire ma boisson regardant un peu aux alentours.  
Soudain, quelqu'un vient interrompre notre petit moment.

\- Aahh… Vous êtes là ! Venez vite, ça va reprendre ! nous lance un photographe.

On acquise tous, puis nous suivons le photographe jusque notre studio.

\- Oh ! Vous voilà enfin… Vous vous êtes égarés ? nous demande le photographe responsable.  
\- Excusez-nous, on prenait une boisson… On a pas vu le temps de notre pause. s'excuse mon amant.  
\- Oui, excusez-nous. dis-je à mon tour.  
\- Pardon… salue Kilari.  
\- Bon, ce n'est pas grave ! Ce n'est pas comme si vous êtes en retard de vingt minutes. sourit-il en continuant. Bien ! Nous allons maintenant faire des photos avec vous trois. Placez-vous sur le plan vert, s'il vous plaît.

Nous nous plaçons comme nous a dis le photographe.

\- Bien. Alors… Kilari, tu te places face à la caméra et tu mets tes mains de façons à que l'on puisse te les prendre. Voilà ! Très bien, maintenant Hiroto tu te mets à sa gauche, et Seiji à sa droite. Parfait. Alors, Hiroto tu prends sa main gauche et Seiji sa main droite, puis Seiji tu passes ta main libre dans les cheveux de Kilari en la regardant affectueusement. Hiroto, tu prends sa main gauche et avec ta main libre, tu la prends par la joue. Kilari, tu nous fais un sourire remplis de bonheur.

Nous exécutions l'ordre donné. Les flashs ainsi que les "cliques" s'accentuent de plus en plus… Mais, il fut le moment où le photographe arrête de photographier en ordonnant à ses collègues d'arrêter.

\- Bravo ! C'était très bien. Les fans vont adorés ! dit-il joyeusement.  
\- Aaahh…. Il était tant que cela se termine… Je suis un peu fatigué de leurs flashs et "cliques" …. soupirai-je.  
\- Hm…

Nous sortons du studio photo, et nous nous dirigeons dans notre loge.  
Nous y entrons.

\- Aaaahh…. J'ai les yeux en feux ! dis-je en m'asseyant.  
\- C'est vrai que c'est assez pénible… répond le blond.

Un silence s'installe, je reste assis sur mon banc les bras sur mes jambes, les doigts croisés, la tête un peu baissé. Je soupire lentement…

Je regarde Hiroto en souriant. Je ne pourrai jamais me lasser de le regarder… Il est plutôt mignon.

\- On devrait se changer, Hiroto. dis-je en le regardant toujours.  
\- Ouais… répond le brun suivit d'un long soupire.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu n'as pas envie de te changer ?  
\- Hmm… Si, mais j'ai pas envie de bouger…. Me répond-il soupirant encore.  
\- Tu veux peut-être de l'aide ? dis-je en souriant.

Hiroto me regarde d'un coup, et rougit.

\- H-hein ?! N-non, je n'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un pour m'habiller… répond-il en commençant à se changer.

Je souris, il suffit de lui dire quelque chose qu'il n'a pas envie, ou que ce soit gênant pour qu'il s'y mette. Je commence à mon tour de me changer.  
Après nous être changé, nous sortons de la loge en croisant au passage Kilari qui elle aussi est changée.

\- Oh ? E-euh… Vous allez faire quoi maintenant pendant cette petite pause… ? Enfin… Moi je n'ai rien de prévu avant 17h30… nous dit la brunette.  
\- Quel heure est-il ? demande Hiroto.  
\- Il est… je regarde à ma montre. 16h34 ! dis-je en souriant.  
\- Oh, bah… Nous on doit aller à la salle de nos trophée et lettre des fans… On doit réfléchir à des choses pour pouvoir satisfaire nos fans encore plus… Et puis, j'ai besoin de lire les lettres de demande ou d'admiration de leur par…. dit Hiroto d'une voix soupirante.  
\- Hm ? Quelque chose ne va pas Hiroto ? demandai-je curieusement.  
\- Hein ? Oh, si ça va ! Mais… J'ai besoin de me remettre les idées en place et je sais que les lettres de nos fans me font sourire.  
\- Parce que je ne te fais pas sourire, moi ?

Dis-je d'une voix froide et d'un regard froid, que vas-tu me répondre Hiroto ? Comment vas-tu réagir ?

\- Hei-hein ?! Quoi ?! Bien sûr que si Seiji ! Tu me fais sourire. dit-il en souriant.

J'ouvre grand mes yeux, son sourire… Son sourire actuel est si… Beau ? Magnifique ? Quel mot pourrait qualifier ce sourire qu'il a actuellement ? J'adore.

\- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? me demande Hiroto d'une tête curieuse.  
\- Haha ! J'ai fais exprès de te poser cette question pour voir ta réaction. dis-je en riant calmement.  
\- … T'es sérieux ? me répond le brun en croisant les bras et en faisant une expression ennuyé.

Je ris, suite à son expression soudainement différente. Je prends des deux mains les joues du brun, en approchant mon visage du sien. Le brun est rouge et se demande ce que je fais, je continue mon action, l'embrasse sur le front, la joue droite, la joue gauche et dépose un baisé long et délicat sur ses douces lèvres. Je ferme tendrement les yeux savourant ses lèvres posés sur les miennes.

Je rougis d'un coup en me cachant les yeux de mes deux mains. Ils m'ont carrément oubliés ! Et si quelqu'un débarquait ? Holala ! Il ne vaut mieux pas… J'écarte légèrement les doigts devant mes yeux. Je vois Seiji toujours posé sur les lèvres d'Hiroto, Hiroto a les yeux fermés lui aussi. C'est tellement… Étrange de voir et de savoir que mes deux meilleurs amis sont ensemble… Alors que se sont tout les deux des garçons… Jamais je n'aurai imaginé qu'un jour cela arrivrait, vraiment… Et en pensant que Hiroto avait des sentiments en mon égard… Me fais souffrir… Pourquoi ne me suis-je pas manifesté au bon moment ? Pourquoi il a fallut que ma timidité m'en empêche ? Je sens des larmes perler sur mes joues froide… J'essuis par la suite ses larmes que je ne veux pas voir et montrer au Ships… Les garçons interrompt leur baisé en se dévisageant.

\- Tu es fou… dit Hiroto les joues rouges.  
\- Fou de toi, oui. sourit Seiji.  
\- A-aaahhh ! Dis pas ça…. dit Hiroto en détournant le regard, les joues encore plus rouge qu'avant.

Seiji rit de plus belle avec Hiroto à côté est rouge pomme. Je souris, malgré ma tristesse. Ils sont tout de même vraiment mignon, je devrai continuer de sourire et ne pas me lamenter sur mon sort… Le sourire est la meilleure chose que je fais, et… Hiroto et Seiji l'aiment, je ne voudrai pas les rendre tristes s'ils me voient comme ça. Je garde alors mon sourire.

\- Haha, vous êtes mignon. commençai-je en souriant. Je découvre une nouvelle manière de vous voir ensemble... Je suis heureuse que vous êtes ensemble !  
\- C'est gentil Kilari, merci. sourit le beau blond.  
\- H-hmm…. marmonne Hiroto les joues rouges.

Je la regarde, gêné mais pas seulement de son compliment. Je suis embêté pour ses sentiments… Elle est amoureuse de moi, non ? Ça doit être véritablement dur… Mais comme d'habitude, elle décide de garder le sourire, de s'accrocher ! Je suis admirable envers cela… Mais, arrivera t-elle à le garder longtemps ? Je la connais très bien, je sais que je ne devrai pas me poser cette question, car je suis sûr qu'elle en serra capable de remonter la pente. J'espère ne pas me tromper. Enfin bon…

\- Bon, on y va Hiroto ? me sourit le blond.  
\- Oui.  
\- Je vais aller réviser ma chorégraphie dans ce cas. sourit la brunette en plissant les yeux.  
\- D'accord, révise bien. lui lance le blond.  
\- Tâche de ne pas faire de faux pas. lui dis-je en faisant un sourire moqueur.  
\- Merci, les garçons.

Je regarde Kilari partir en dansant presque. Tandis que nous, nous nous dirigeons vers notre salle de trophée. Nous entrons dans la pièce en regardant autour.

\- Regarde Hiroto, nous avons de nouveau courrier. me dit Seiji en pointant du doigt les cartons posé sur le bureau.  
\- Oh ? Oui, en effet ! répondis-je en regardant le bureau.

Je m'approche, suivis de Seiji, devant le bureau en commençant à ouvrir le carton délicatement. À l'intérieur, il se trouvait des tonnes de lettre, ainsi que des cadeaux de nos fans. Je souris, ils pensent à nous, ils nous offrent des présents. Cela me touche beaucoup, et je souris toujours…  
Seiji regarde aussi avec moi.

\- Je suis heureux que nos fans nous sont toujours fidèle comme ça… C'est vraiment touchant… dis-je le sourire aux lèvres.  
\- C'est vrai, je suis toujours autant heureux de les lire et de découvrir leur présent qu'ils ont réalisés avec leur coeur.

Je regarde Seiji, il a raison. Ils sont vraiment attentionnés, il faut que nous donnions notre part en leur montrant de nouvelle chose et surtout nos progrès. J'y tiens énormément, c'est mon but, mon objectif !  
Je regarde Seiji qui est partit dans un autre côté de la pièce, il est de dos en train de regarder des souvenirs de nos voyages. Je souris, puis je continue ma lecture.  
Après quelques minutes de lecture, je prends une petite pause m'assayant à moitié sur la table. Je regarde Seiji qui s'est un peut déplacé de deux centimètres, étant toujours de dos à moi. Je le regarde, en dessinant avec mes yeux un chemin de sa nuque jusque ses hanches. Je souris, ses hanches sont si provoquantes, pourtant on ne les voit pas trop mais elles sont attirantes. Mon regard descend sur ses fesses, je rougis légèrement. Elles sont si parfaite, elles ont l'air si douce… Son pantalon moule ses fesses d'une manière excitante. Je m'approche

doucement vers lui. En m'arrêtant juste à son dos, je passe mes mains sur ses bras en le caressant doucement. Mon amant tourne légèrement la tête, un peu surpris. Je passe alors mes bras su son torse, je ferme les yeux me collant entièrement à lui en caressant les faux seins de Seiji. Je descends mes bras vers la fin de sa chemise et passe mes mains en dessous arrivant à ses tétons. Les titillants de plus belle, en les sentant durcir quitte à mes gestes. J'embrasse au passage son cou si délicat.

\- Hhu… Gnnhhh…. gémis doucement le beau blond.

Seiji se tourne vers moi, me regardant d'un regard envieux. Je l'embrasse de mille baisers tendre et à la fois rapide. Je passe mes mains joueuse sur ses hanches, les caressant fougueusement. Seiji continue de m'embrasser sensuellement, je sens sa salive augmenter. Je souris alors mentalement sentant mon amant excité. J'introduis ma langue dans cette embrassade sensuelle, une danse débute alors entre nous. Je passe mes mains sur ses fesses. Ma parole ! Elles sont si bonne ! Elles sont bien ronde comme il le faut,  
moelleuse. Hmmm…. Je sens mon excitation s'agrandir, je me colle contre lui l'embrassant encore plus en le plaquant contre l'étagère. Je colle mes lèvres contre son cou l'embrassant sensuellement, en déboutonnant sa chemise. Une fois sa chemise déboutonnée, je contemple son torse en souriant puis regarde mon amant.

\- Seiji…. Tu es si beau…

Je caresse son torse, un peu musclé comme il le faut, j'embrasse son torse avec amour et tendresse. Seiji me regarde en passant une main sur ma nuque caressant les mèches. Je souris, en prends en bouche son téton droit et avec ma main gauche titille son téton gauche.

\- O-oohh… Hi-Hiro… commence mon amant en caressant mes cheveux plus intensément.

Je continue mon assaut, jouant avec ma langue sur son téton. Avec mon autre main, je descends le long de sa hanche gauche, la caressant amoureusement. Seiji pousse de petits gémissements discret, avec quelques soupires. Je me retire doucement de son téton, et monte jusque ses lèvres. Je suis désormais excité comme jamais. Je l'embrasse violemment et langoureusement, la bave sortait de nos bouches avec quelques gémissements s'échappant de temps en temps. Je passe donc ma main droite sur le torse du blond, me traçant un chemin jusque son ventre et je descends jusque son entrejambe. Une bosse s'est formée sur le pantalon de mon amant, je souris en commençant à masser la bosse. Le blond appuie brusquement sur l'étagère derrière lui, rougissant un peu plus que je ne le vois rougir. J'embrasse sensuellement son cou, tout en continuant mon geste sur son intimité. Je défais sa ceinture puis sa braguette et introduit ma main entre son caleçon et son pantalon défait. Je masse la fibre avec plus de sensualité en sentant la bosse plus intensément la voyant plus proche et grandir son mon action régulière. Je lèche au même moment son jolis torse musclé.

\- A-aahhh…! Hi-Hirot…. O-oohh…! gémit le blond écartant un peu plus les jambes en s'aggripant un peu plus à l'étagère.

Je souris, je n'ai jamais vu Seiji de cette manière. Il n'a jamais été aussi émotionnel. Lui qui cache toujours ses vraies émotions, on peut dire là qu'il me les dévoile. Entendre ses gémissements d'envie et de réclamation, l'élève au fur et à mesure.

\- … J'adore ta voix Seiji… Je veux que tu m'en dises plus encore.…

Je descends alors jusque son intimité et pose mes lèvres sur la fibre de sa bosse à travers son caleçon. Seiji gémit encore, les joues rouges, la bouche légèrement ouverte, les yeux en demi-lune, ainsi que ses sourcils en forme de "U". Je souris en descendant son caleçon jusque ses pieds. Je pris en main son entrejambe, il est vraiment bien excité mon blond. Je suis même surpris de la longueur, je rougis légèrement puis commence à déposer des baisers dessus, et ensuite commençant à jouer avec ma langue. Seiji plisse les yeux ainsi que ses sourcils.

\- H-hmmm…! Mmmm…..! gémit Seiji agrippant encore plus le meuble qu'il ne l'aggripait déjà.

Je commence de lent va et viens avec ma bouche, serrant son entrejambe dans ma bouche pour qu'il le sente bien. Mon amant met une main sur ma tête, attrapant quelques un de mes mèches entre ses doigts. J'accélère mon mouvement avec plus de fougue et d'assistance. Je ramène ma main, et caresse ses fesses sensuellement. Je passe alors un doigt à l'intérieur de son point G, le blond serre un peu plus mes mèches de cheveux en gémissant plus intensément. La voix de mon amant me fou la chaire de poule… J'adore sa voix, je veux l'entendre encore et encore plus… Je défais mon pantalon, en continuant de masturber avec ma main droite Seiji.  
Je suis maintenant nu, presque comme Seiji qui a encore sa chemise défaite sur lui. Je passe ma main droite sur les fesses de Seiji en introduisant un doigt à l'intérieur, de ma main gauche je fais des va et viens sur mon entrejambe et avec ma bouche je fais des va et viens sur l'intimité de Seiji. Mon amant gémit et fait de léger coup de bassins dans ma bouche. Je souris mentalement, le blond est vraiment excité… Mes doigts sont maintenant humides, j'estime qu'il est bientôt prêt. Je me redresse devant lui et l'embrasse avec la langue en continuant mon assaut sur mon entrejambe. J'interromps le baiser et regarde mon amant qui a la tête baissée.

\- … Ça va ? demandai-je d'un air inquiet d'un coup.

\- Seiji ?! Ça va ? T-tu as ma-…!

Commençais-je à dire, quand soudain Seiji met fit reculer brusquement jusqu'au bureau. Je me prends le bureau dans mes jambes, me retrouvant allongé à présent dessus. Il prit mes jambes et me les soulève au dessus de mon ventre. J'écarquille les yeux, que fait-il ?! Il ne va quand même pas… Non ! Seiji ! C'est moi !

\- S-Seiji ! C'est mooOOIIIIAAA ! commençais-je.

Seiji entre en moi avant même que je ne pu finir ma phrase. Je gémis fortement en fronçant les sourcils, fermant les yeux et me mordant la lèvre inférieur. Il commence à faire de lent va et vient.  
Je gémis un peu plus fort, c'était moi… C'était moi qui devait être le dominant ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?! Depuis quand c'est lui le dominant ?  
Il accélère ses va et viens, je gémis encore. Elle est vraiment longue ! J'ai l'impression qu'il attend mes intestins, je souffre un peu. Mais je sens que la douleurs part et que c'est le plaisir qui prend place.

\- A-aaaahh…! Oooohhh putain…! Ouiiiii… ! gémissais-je.

Il accélère encore plus entendant mes attentes s'exprimer. J'arrive pas à croire que je suis le soumis et lui le dominant… Je suis choqué de voir son action, lui qui ne montre presque aucun sentiment, qui ne fait pas les actions qu'il devrait faire au moment voulu… Et là ! Je gémis encore, je n'ai pas pu résister à la force de l'excitation d'où il m'a entraîné jusqu'ici. Il va de plus en plus vite, je plisse encore plus les yeux sentant l'énorme plaisir qu'il m'offre. Je l'entends lancer des soupirs d'envies. Il ralentit et vient s'aventurer dans mes bras restant en moi et m'embrasse tendrement. Je sens une main se glisser sur mon intimité et commencé à me faire des va et viens avec sa main droite. Je rougis légèrement et gémis un peu. Il continu de m'embrasser tendrement en continuant son assaut de sa main droite, je gémis lors de tout ce plaisir qu'il m'offre. Il est toujours en moi, ne bougeant pas, continuant de m'embrasser et de me masturber. Je suis plutôt gêné de me retrouver dans cette situation devant lui… Soudain, il sort de moi et me fait sortir de la table et me mets dos à lui. Je m'appuis sur la table de mes mains, il s'approche de mes fesses et introduit un doigt en moi. Je plisse les yeux et les sourcils en m'accrochant un peu plus à la table. Son autre main se pose sur mon entrejambe continuant l'assaut de tout à l'heure.

\- Aaahhhmm…! Nhhh… gémissais-je.

Seiji sourit et continu en allant un peu plus vite. Je tends un de mes bras en arrière et commence à masser l'intimité on amant. J'entends quelques gémissements s'approfondir de la voix de Seiji, je souris et gémis en même temps que lui. Il continu son assaut, puis il prend mes fesses et se rapproche de moi. Je lâche alors son entrejambe, et m'accroche à la table de nouveau. Je ferme les yeux, attendant la pénétration du blond.

\- J'y vais Hiro… m'annonce mon ange.

Il entre en moi, j'allonge mon torse sur la table en poussant un long gémissement. Oh mon dieu… C'est plutôt violent la pénétration d'un coup… Je la sens allée très loin dans mon point G. J'ouvre en demi-lune mes yeux et sens mon amant faire de lent va et viens au début. Ses mains se pose sur les hanches et il commence à faire des va et viens de plus rapide. Je gémis encore plus, suite à son assaut.

\- Hmmm…! A-aahh S-Seiji… C'-c'est… O-oohh… gémissais-je en l'allongeant plus le long de mon torse sur le bureau.

Seiji continue ses va et viens intense. Je gémis de ses mouvements si bon… J'aurai jamais imaginé me faire dominer par Seiji… Mais, il est bon… Il s'est très bien si prendre. Il n'est peut-être pas si niais…  
Le blond accélère d'un coup, et fait un dernier coup de bassin. Je sens alors quelque chose se déverser en moi.

\- Aaaaahhhh ! gémissais-je.

Je colle ma joue à la table, essoufflé en sentant le torse de mon amant s'allongé sur moi. Toujours en moi, il respire à la même allure que moi.  
Il se retire de moi, je me tourne ver lui et le regarde.

\- C'est… C'était... Vraiment bon… dis-je les joues roses.  
\- … Je suis heureux que tu ais apprécié… me sourit le blond.  
\- … Je... Suis plutôt surpris que… Tu m'as dominé.. dis-je en rougissant.  
\- Tu pensais que je n'en étais pas capable ? répond le blond d'un sourire moqueur.  
\- C'est pas vraiment ça…. Je suis le dominant dans notre couple en général… Je ne m'y attendais pas…  
\- … Oh… Ça te plaît pas comme ça…?  
\- Hei-hein ? S-si… J'ai même adoré…. dis-je gêné, les joues rouges.

Seiji sourit et m'embrasser au front, puis passe sur mes lèvres. Je l'embrasse langoureusement en plaçant mes mains sur ses joues. Il m'embrasse puis me regarde le sourire aux lèvres et se met à descendre vers mon intimité. Je rougis automatiquement, et le regarde. Il me prit en bouche et commencé à faire des lent va et viens sensuelle avec sa bouche. Je me sens grandir d'avantage, penchant ma tête en arrière, sentant la chaleur et l'humidité de sa bouche. Je place une main sur sa tête, excité, et commencé à donner de petits coups de bassin dans sa bouche.

\- Aaannhh… Vas-y Seiji… chuchotais-je.

Il continue alors ses gestes intenses.  
Après un petit temps, je sens quelque chose arriver.

\- A-aahh ! Seiji… Je vais...

Je fais un grand coup de bassin et jouis dans sa bouche. Seiji est immobile et se retire doucement, puis lève les yeux vers moi en souriant.

\- C'était… Très agréable… dis-je les joues rouges.  
\- Heureux que tu as aimé… dit-il en souriant.

Il se lève et s'empare de mes lèvres, je souris. Lui rendant son baiser, affectueux et passionné. Seiji de retire et regarde autour.

\- … On devrait s'habiller…. Si quelqu'un débarque, on est fichu. me dit-il.

J'acquise donc, et commençons à ramasser les vêtements éparpillés un peu partout.  
Je remonte ma braguette, et mets ma chemise correctement. Je regarde du côté de Seiji qui lui vient aussi de terminer de s'habiller. Je revenais pas de ce je venais de faire avec Seiji. Non vraiment, et en plus m'être fais dominer me choque encore… Enfin bon, je ne vais dire que ça m'a déplu… C'était plutôt bien, agréable. Je suis quand même gêné de ces événements assez osés, j'ose même plus regarder mon bel amant dans les yeux. Seiji s'approche de moi, en m'enlançant de ses bras par derrière.

\- Ça va ?  
\- J-je vais bien… Merci… répondais-je en rougissant encore un peu.  
\- … Pourquoi tu rougis ?  
\- C'est… Gênant…  
\- Tchh… commence t-il en pouffant. Ne le soit pas, si je ne le suis pas. me dit le blond en faisant un grand sourire.

Je le regarde dans les yeux, et souris à mon tour. Il est tellement beau… Et sa corpulence est parfaite, comme ses formes…

\- … Tu es si beau... dis-je en le regardant et en passant ma main sur sa poitrine au dessus de sa chemise.  
\- … Mais toi aussi, tu l'es. me dit-il en souriant.  
\- Pas si beau que toi… Tu es si parfait… dis-je en me blottissant contre lui.

Je pu sentir le magnifique sourire de mon beau prince. Je souris à mon tour, restant incrusté dans les bras de mon doux amant que j'aime tant.  
Après quelques instants, je me décolle de lui et le regarde, il me sourit. Je lui souris en retour tendrement. Nous sortons délicatement de la salle, quand soudain une personne plutôt mystérieuse nous interpelle.

\- Hm ? me retournant.  
\- Kazama….? Hiwatari…? dit une voix plutôt grave et mystérieuse.  
\- Hm ? Q-qui êtes-vous…? dis-je interrogateur.  
\- Haha… Voyons Kazama…. continue t-il.

Je regarde la personne qui me parle d'une manière bien particulière et même plutôt pas rassurante.

À suivre dans le chapitre 6…. 


End file.
